The Tale Of Ruri A Kuroshin Legacy
by TheDuckOfNom4
Summary: Join Ruri Kuroshin on her journey down the path of ninja as a young Kunoichi with dreams and a wide future. But what will become of the past she desperately wanted to run from? Will it catch up to her and drive her mad? The silenced skeletons in her closet are about to break free and scream! (WARNING! mature language, descriptive violence/ gore/sex, psychological disorientation.)


HEY! It's Nom here! Well… Uh… this is uh… a Naruto story written from the point of view of an original character I made… So, yeah… Tell me if it's crap. PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE A LIFE OF FALSE HOPE AND DENIAL! Originally, this was posted on Quizilla, but I made it a few years back and so it wasn't my best stuff. :P But I think that after polishing it up a bit and correcting it a bit, it should be alright. Also, please review! I'd really love to know what you think! And by the way, if you think the characters are a bit cliché, I made them when I was like… eleven… But over the years, I've developed them and tried to build on them so yeah… Hopefully you'll enjoy it. :D Please do… I'm a review junkie…

**Information about character**

Name: Ruri Kuroshin (Ruri = An Emerald) (Kuroshin = Black heart) The Kuroshin clan was described by the third Hokage as "A destructive clan of Vampires that have an Insane love for war and taking the lives of the innocent." Many people would agree with this opinion because of the Traditional vampire to be dark, brooding and a natural villain. The clan were said to be blood thirsty and hungry for power, but if anyone were to become close enough to the tribe, the Kuroshin clan were actually decent people who were protective of their family and worked hard to defend their village. The real reason the clan was misunderstood was because before the time of the hidden villages and when tribes were at war with one another, The Senju clan and the Kuroshin clan were Allies and fought against the Uchiha clan together. The leader of the Senju clan was a man called Hashirama Senju (Now known as the first Hokage) and the leader of the Kuroshin clan was a woman called Fukaku Kuroshin; both at good terms with each other. Fukaku was a strong, independent and rather beautiful leader who would fight to the death for her people if needed. Hashirama admired her for this and had been harbouring secret feelings towards her, but Fukaku was completely clueless. When the time of the next battle had begun, the leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha, was a man obsessed with power and had infiltrated Fukaku's camp and managed to sneak into her room without her knowing.

Fukaku hadn't ever really met Madara in person before, as she would normally be stationed by Hashirama who didn't want her to get hurt. So when she had stepped foot into her room and their eyes met, they both instantly fell in-love with each other. From then on, they had been having secret rendezvous so they could express their love. When Hashirama's love for Fukaku grew, he proposed to her, giving her his heart. Fukaku refused to marry him because of Madara, but she did not reveal to Hashirama this truth in fear of the alliance between them to be broken. When Hashirama became suspicious of Fukaku, he followed her to where he found Fukaku and Madara in each other's arms. Although there were two persons to blame in this treachery, he couldn't bring himself to accuse Fukaku, so upon seeing them together, he declared battle between himself and Madara; the terms were that they both fought in an independent face off with no support from their troops and that whoever won, Became Hokage and also won Fukaku's hand in marriage. So, Madara and Hashirama fought, leading to Madara losing and Hashirama earning the title of the Hokage and Fukaku as his fiancé. Not being able to stand the thought of having to love another man for the rest of her life, on the night of Hashirama and Fukaku's wedding night, Fukaku killed herself. Being forced to face the reality that Hashirama couldn't convince Fukaku otherwise, the hatred for the Kuroshin clan had passed down the generations in his malice and the clan were forced to live on the outskirts of the village.

Because the clan resemble so many similarities to that of vampires, they have two forms. The first form is the form they have adapted to living in to sustain a reasonable judgement and place within society and prefer taking. This is the form that they are mostly seen in. Their second form is their primordial form. This one has evolved over thousands of years and is their original identity. It can be related to that of the 'Van Hellsing' portrayal of the Transylvanian vampire's hunting appearance. It is only stimulated when said vampire is angered or feels threatened, but can sometimes be used to feed. However, because the Kuroshin breed is now more domesticated, they rarely show their original image unless requested by a higher power for good motives. Their second body is a leathery dull grey skin with red markings over the chest in a slightly thicker layer. The fangs on an average can grow to be about 2inches long but males usually have longer ones, from 2 to 4inches. This is more for fighting than presentation. Horns bud from the top of the head to generally 20 centimetres long and the vampire's hair sheds to prevent irritation. The ears will morph with the rest of the body and extend to allow advanced hearing. Eyes will glow crimson and the pupils will slant further. This will somehow improve their thermal vision and tolerate them to hunt prey in different lunar, diurnal and climate course.

Ruri's Personality:

Tenacious,

foul mouthed,

immature,

perverted,

humorous,

loud,

violent,

manly,

sinister,

easily angered,

Hydro-phobic.

A lot of her traits have been acquired through mental trauma and lack of parental figures to teach her right from wrong. Before the massacre of her family, she was known to be quite sweet and gentle, but afterwards is known to be quite violent and potty mouthed. Just like a certain blonde, spiky haired ninja, her tenacity and loudness is most likely a cry for attention. But she generally does it because no one important to her has ever told her to stop. Two traits that have been passed down through the Kuroshin family are that of being easily angered and hydro-phobic. Because this breed of vampire is the demarcation between human and animal, they have evolved to need these traits to survive. Naturally, any vampire should be hydro-phobic due to its relation to the bat. Bats are air born creatures that really have no association with water what so ever. And logically any wild animal should be temperamental and quick to anger to protect things it values like territory, food, and it's young. Partly being why the female vampires of this clan are more irritable than the males. So their anger can generate their stronger and more equipped fighting form to protect offspring.

Physical appearance:

Ruri has waist length peach coloured hair with a long fringe that slightly covers the right side of her face and falls to her right breast.

There is a grey bandage covering her right eye.

Both eyes would be crimson coloured with no pupil unless her kekkei genkai is activated, which it would be slanted in a feline manner.

Extremely pale skin almost paper white skin.

Her nose is slightly curved upwards towards the end.

Thin lips.

Before shippuden when she was 14, her bra size was 34D. When she's 17, her bra size is 36F ^^".

She's fairly tall, when she's 14 she's Sasuke's height. In shippuden she's 5'8 O.O

shoe size 7 throughout season 1 and shippuden,

And fairly skinny.

She weighs about 10stn in shippuden. In season 1 she weighed about 8.

Long, slim fingers with short nails.

Always wears a leather fingerless glove on her left hand.

Ruri has gained her orange hair and crimson eyes from the Kuroshin genetics. Her bulldozing breasts (XD) and shoe size were from her mother. She has most of her father's facial details. Most people would think Ruri is intimidating, since she usually has an aggressive aura and that Cheshire grin playing on her face. On the left side of her waist she has red diagonal heart, a birthmark to symbolize that she is a legitimate member of the clan. Primitively, as the clan grew, this mark was what the members began to seal onto their skin to prevent intrusion within their ranks. Every time a baby is born into the clan, a birth ritual will take place that is very similar to a Christening. The clan will gather to celebrate the new life inside of the main household in the gathering hall. This household is where the clan's main branch live and is named 'The house of Enso' which literally means 'The house of Forefathers' and is where most festivities take place. After the birth of the new-born, it will be taken to the house of Enso and then will have the shin marked to the left of their hip which symbolises their kin.

Clothes:

The culture of Kuroshin requests that you wear a traditional yet tasteful silver silken yukata. Footwear can vary from simplistic slip on flats, to ninja sandals. However, for classified reasons, the rubrics have eased up more and tolerate fashionable enlightenment. Ruri's clothes alter from time to time, usually to express a change in mood or occupation.

Her ninja attire consists of a short sleeved, grey mesh top underneath a black tube top, black combat trousers (which are about 2 sizes too long, might I add), and the conventional blue ninja sandals. She does wear a red hoodie-like jacket but usually tends to tie it around her waist in combat. Her left ear has a small hoop piercing which isn't usually shown unless she tucks a few stray bangs behind her ear and she wears a black studded fingerless glove on her left hand.

On her days off, Ruri likes to tone things down a bit and just wear a plain burgundy tank top with a pair of dark jeans shorts and some simple black ballet flats. She still wears her glove occasionally but usually only when she goes out.

At night she normally wears a white T-shirt and a pair of blue striped flannel short-shorts. That is all

Hobbies:

Ruri doesn't really have any hobbies that can be identified, to be honest. She's not really the type of person to build on hobbies and skills. But between the times she comes home from training and before she goes to sleep, or on her days off, she likes to think about things. This may seem surprising because she is always keen to demonstrate her obvious lack of intelligence, but she does genuinely like to just sit down and reflect on things, whether they are things in the past, present, or even future. She's also got a strange and quite sinister habit. There is a small compartment behind her drawers that she keeps things in; Strange things. she usually likes to take them out, order them in different assortments and just stare at them… for hours... usually with a stoic face… (o.o)

Strengths:

Ruri does have strengths, believe it or not.

In second form, she can hear things from miles away or by pressing her ear against the floor to hear sound vibrations.

She has an impeccable ability to see in the dark. Though, it's quite different from normal vision and she can only see through thermal vision.

She's quite rambunctiously opinionated and if she may someday put that to good use (don't get your hopes up) she could be quite motivational.

Whilst she lacks in body strength, she is quite agile and acrobatic.

Weaknesses:

Because Ruri has discrete animalistic heritage, her scent can be quite appealing to canine creatures far and wide. This isn't to be viewed as a good thing because of how MUCH it is appealing to canine creatures far and wide. If you get my gist. She tends to avoid them at all cost.

Ruri has an extreme shortage of strategic intelligence and intelligence in general. Whilst other ninja may carefully survey the likeliness of the enemy overruling because of difference in numbers, moral etc., Ruri will dimly charge in and make a disarray of things.

As mentioned in the strengths in a negative way (as it is) Ruri isn't very strong when it comes to 'lifting the weights'. Seriously though… her limit is probably 2kg…

Love interest:

N/A

Best friend:

Yumi Mizuo (Yumi = beautiful) (Mizuo = water tail), Sasuke Uchiha (N/A) (N/A)

Enemy:

N/A

Ambition:

Ruri's ambitions and dreams haven't actually been made very clear but she does seem to become quite cryptic and slightly foul when it comes to talking about families and loved ones.

Ruri's kekkei genkai:

Nirrogan is the kekkei genkai of Ruri and the Kuroshin clan. Usually, only a Kuroshin that has reached maturity can activate it. For a vampire, this is what happens when you grow up. It provokes all of the senses that a vampire needs to survive, Such as smell, sight, taste and hearing. With taste, I mean that before a vampire reaches maturity, He/she will be able to tolerate human made food, like dairy products and carbohydrates because the digestive system of a young vampire is stronger than that of an adult. But as the vampire grows older, the digestive system will weaken and become more sensitive. This supports the stereotypical vampire feeding off of blood. But this is now controlled and Kuroshins have found ways to supress the cravings to feed off of human beings.

Anything additional:

About Ruri's mental stability- Ruri, because of past disturbance, may sometimes show symptoms of mental disorders. They aren't extremely dangerous, but can cause her discomfort and interlude her daily routines. 

Sleep terror disorder (Night terror) - A night terror, also known as a sleep terror or pavor nocturnus, is a parasomnia disorder, causing feelings of terror or dread, and typically occurring in the first few hours of sleep during stage 3 or 4 non-rapid eye movement NREM sleep. Night terrors tend to happen during periods of arousal from delta sleep, also known as slow wave sleep. During the first half of a sleep cycle, delta sleep occurs most often which indicates that people with more deltas sleep activity are more prone to night terrors. However, they can also occur during daytime naps. Night terrors are largely unknown to most people, creating the notion that any type of nocturnal attack or nightmare can be confused with and reported as a night terror.

Obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD) – I'm sure you can probably guess what this is. It's an anxiety disorder that produces uneasiness within the character and causes them to do repetitive things in a certain way because of something. There are different forms of OCD but this is mainly what affects Ruri. She doesn't show it all the time. Only when she is reminded of the main objects that cause her repetitive habits. For example, the objects mentioned before that she keeps in a secret compartment that she may routinely place in a precise order on her bed for some reason.

Ruri's academy grades

Ninjutsu: 6/10

Taijutsu: 8/10

Genjutsu: 3/10

Mental capability: 4/10

Power: 4/10

Speed: 9/10

Stamina: 5/10

Signs: 6/10


End file.
